FemShep Battles
by ShadowSoulN7
Summary: FemSheps from multiple games meet for combat.
1. Round 1

I used BSN to get permission to use all these femsheps. All characters are property of Bioware.

How below is set up::: person I got permission from-famshep-LI-class-background)

ADLegend21-Kallen-Miranda-Soldier-Spacer/Ruthless

RynLuna-Kathryn-Liara-Soldier-Earthborn/War hero-Shai-Liara-Vanguard-Colonist/Sole Survivor

LeggyWillow-Evie-Garrus-Vanguard-Earthborn/Ruthless-Kate-None-Engineer-Spacer/Sole Survivor

KommanderKat-Jen-None-Soldier-Earthborn/Sole Survivor-Brianna-None-Vanguard-Spacer/War Hero

Shadow_Soul-Lili-Garrus-Vanguard-Colonist/Ruthless-Athena-None-Soldier-Earthborn/Ruthless

Bourne Endeavor-Keira-Liara-Vanguard-Colonist/Ruthless

Jane Shepard-Jane-Jacob-Soldier-Earthborn/Sole Survivor

Dark Dream-Eva-Liara-Soldier-Earthborn/Sole Survivor

Mr. Vakarian-Madeline-Kaidan-Soldier-Colonist/War hero

ELE08-Rhona-None -Soldier-Earthborn/War hero

Round 1

Lili Shepard made her way down a hallway. She had been forced into fighting against other Shepards. She muttered curses under her breathe as she came to a door. She opened it and found only a couple people waiting for her. She walked into the room and over to a couch, she sat down and began to play on her omni-tool.

She found all the others waiting for her. Each woman had been provided with a list of Shepards, with names and classes. There were thirteen others and a mixture of classes and names. She noticed them all, red hair and brown and black and blond.

Miranda walked in after about five minutes.

"Alright," she said, looking down at the datapad in her hands. "Rhona and Keira." she added. "Your up first. Grab you weapons and come with me."

"Okay." Rhona said and strapped the missile launcher to her back. Keira rolled her eyes and grabbed the cain. He two fallowed Miranda to a large area, stands all over filled with people they knew. They took their places and took out a weapon, Rhona held her assault rifle while Keira took out her SMG and she glowed blue with biotics.

"GO!" Miranda called from the side. Keira charged forward, aiming her shots for Rhona's hands, trying to make her opponent drop the weapon, but Rhona dodged them and fired back, using her cyro ammo. She used adrenaline rush and tried to get Keira's chest. She flipped out of the way of a shockwave the vanguard threw her way.

"Go Keira!" Liara yelled to motivate the woman. Keira smiled and took out the cain, aiming it at Rhona. The soldier switched to the missile launcher and fire it three times. The missiles seeked out Keira but she rolled out of the way and took out her shotgun. She used stasis on Rhona and charged, knocking the soldier of her feet and shooting her with the shotgun in her hands. The blast dented Rhona's breastplate.

"Damn it!" she hissed and put incendiary ammo on her pistol. She aimed the blue light at her opponent but got knocked down by a charge.

"Keira wins round one!"Miranda interrupted the battle. Rhone got up from the ground.

"Nice. I can't wait for round tow. You did good." Rhona said. Keira shook her hand.

"You too." she replied.

"Send Evie and Madeline back when you go to the lounge." Miranda told them. Rhona nodded and the two women headed back.

"Evie, Madeline. Your up next!" Rhona explained and fell on the couch and checked her omni-tool.

"Alright." Evie said heading for the door with Madeline.

They took their places in the room.

"Start!" Miranda yelled. Madeline took out the collector beam and shot at Evie, but the vanguard threw a shockwave back and took out the grenade launcher, shooting a couple Madeline's way.

"You'll have to do better then that." she hissed and used adrenaline rush to switch to her sniper and aim it to Evie's hands. Evie dodged every shot and charge back as she shot out grenades. But Madeline had known this would happen. She flipped above and behind the vanguard and delivered a kick to the back. The vanguard fell, unbalanced then stood back up.

"Madeline! Watch out!" Kaidan yelled from the sidelines as Evie twisted and kicked at her.

"No cheating!" Miranda spat from where she was.

Madeline blocked the kick but fell backwards. She jumped up and took out the collector beam again. She aimed it at Evie as the vanguard charge once more.

"Now Evie!" Garrus told her. Miranda glared again.

"You can't them them. It ruins the fight." she hissed.

"Well sorry." the turian snarled back then looked intently at Evie once more.

Evie blocked a punch from Madeline but got tripped by the kick she delivered to her legs. She fell and hit her head. Evie groaned as Madeline put her foot on Evie's stomach and raised her arms.

"Madeline wins." Miranda shouted and Madeline helped Evie up.

"Your good." they said in unison and smiled to the other.

"Send Kallen and Lili next." Miranda added as Evie and Madeline headed back toward the hallway and the room.

"Lili, Kallen. Your up." Evie said and crashed into chair near Kate. The two nodded and headed out of the room. When they were in the arena, they each took their places. Kallen held out the arc projector and Lili was holding her SMG and had her body glow blue with biotics.

"Go!" Miranda called. "Come on Kallen! Win!" she added. When the others looked at her she turned her head to focus on the fight.

Lili charged and shot at Kallen's chest, she flipped up and kicked her jaw then landed on her feet like Kasumi had when on the heist. She flipped forward and hit Kallen.

Kallen used adrenaline rush and fired the arc projector. Lili dodged all the shots and landed behind Kallen. She kicked the woman in the back and shot her too.

"Come on, Lili!" Garrus encouraged from the sidelines. Lili smiled and charged again. Kallen fell backward but got back up and ran at Lili.

"Damn you!" she whispered and Lili fell to the ground. Kallen stood over her and brought her fist down near Lil's head.

"Go to hell." Lili muttered and kicked Kallen, using her biotics to get more distance. She ran over and saw the fallen soldier stand up and start to shoot again. Lili threw a shockwave at her and Kallen didn't even flinch. She smirked.

"Don't underestimate me, vanguard." she spat and jabbed her sniper at Lili's stomach. Lili coughed as blood came from her mouth and ran down her face.

"And I wouldn't be so quick to judge." she said and used slam to slam the soldier into the nearest wall. She walked over and put her boot on her stomach.

"Lili wins." Miranda cried. Lili moved her boot and held out a hand to Kallen.

"Maybe next time you'll win." Lili said as Kallen wiped her forehead.

"Maybe?" she laughed. "Nope, I will win next time. I was just warming up."

"Kathryn and Athena now." Miranda added. Lili wiped the blood from her mouth and glanced back at Garrus then saw Kallen staring at Miranda.

"You like her?" Lili asked, starting on her way back to the hallway.

"Maybe. It's none of your business. Why you ask?" Kallen snarled.

"No reason. Come on."Lili replied, still walking.

"I saw the way you looked at him." Kallen told her, breaking any chance of silence.

"Who?" Lili questioned. She wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Nevermind. Come on, let's hurry up and send them back. I can't wait to watch Athena and Kathryn go at it."

"Your right. Watching Evie and Madeline was fun, and funny too, but Rhona and Keira...holey crap." Lili responded.

"Kathryn and Athena," Kallen said as they came into the room. "Your turn. Have fun." she added. Athena sighed and grabbed the cain off the table.

"Lets get this over and done with, Kathryn." she sneered. Kathryn took the grenade launcher.

"Okay." she said.

Athena held the cain in her hands and stood in her spot, Kathryn made her way to her own.

"Begin!" Miranda ordered. Athena charge up the cain and used her adrenaline rush. She fired it at Kathryn but the woman dodged it and ran forward with her shotgun in her hands. Athena punched her in the jaw and flipped out of the way of the shotgun blasts.

Kathryn kept running and kick Athena in the jaw. She fired a couple rounds to Athena's chest plate and took out the grenade launcher. She did a back flip and fired three grenades.

Athena jumped up and out of the way, taking her assault rifle in her hands. She fired round after round at Kathryn then activated her Geth shield boost and jump out of the way of another grenade.

Kathryn aimed carefully and hit Athena with a grenade. Athena fell to the ground and tried to get up but felt a weight on her chest.

"You can't beat me that easily!" Athena snarled and grabbed Kathryn's ankle. She ripped it out from under the woman and Kathryn fell. Athena stood up and hit her again. Kathryn dodged it and stood up. She got behind Athena and put her in a headlock.

"Come on Kathryn!" Liara yelled. Kathryn grinned but Athena took her chance and flipped out of her grip. She slammed Kathryn to the ground and ran about a foot away before body slamming her. Kathryn groaned but shook it off and ran for Athena. Athena jumped and propelled herself off of a wall and into Kathryn, knocking her down. Kathryn took Athena by the wrist and swung her around, letting go and letting her slam into a wall.

Athena stood up but fell to her knees and coughed up blood.

"Damn it. I never loose." she said. "And I won't, not to you." she laughed and tried to stand once more but she fell again only to catch herself on her hands and knees. Kathryn extended a hand to help her up.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Athena took her hand and looked up.

"Fine. Ugh! Where's Chakwas? I need some medi-gel before the next round." Athena complained. Kathryn helped her up.

"I'll take you there. Miranda, who's next?" she asked and put one of Athena's arms around her neck to steady her.

"Shai and Jane." Miranda replied.

"I'll send them here." Kathryn said and started to walk to the door. "As soon as I get Athena to the med-bay." she added.

"Shai, Jane. Your turn." Kathryn said when she entered the room.

"Where the hell is Athena?" Kate asked, looking up from her omni-tool.

"Med-bay." Kathryn replied. "You guys saw the fight."

"More ruthless then me and Lili." Kallen chimed in. Shai went over to the door.

"You coming Jane?" she asked. Jane ran over to the door after taking the missile launcher and putting it on her back. She nodded and they left to start the fight.

Shai and Jane took their places and stood in a stance ready to begin. Miranda yelled start and Jane made the first move. She flipped behind Shai and head locked her like Kathryn did to Athena. But Shai knew the move. She moved out of the way and kneed Jane in the stomach.

"Don't let her beat you, Jane!" Jacob motivated. Jane stood up and hit Shai's jaw. Jane then took the missile launcher off her back and fired a couple at Shai, who moved out of the way and threw shockwaves to retaliate.

"Don't loose, Shai!" Liara encouraged. Shai charged at Jane and then used hit her in the stomach. Jane stumbled and ran forward. She flipped and landed behind Shai. She kick her in the lower back and the woman fell on her face. Jane put a boot on her back and shook her hands in her air.

"Jane wins!" Miranda called. "Send Brianna and Kate back please." she added. Jane helped Shai up and they head back in silence.

Kate grabbed the arc projector and held it in her hands as Brianna took out her locust SMG and har body glowed blue. Brianna charged forward and threw a shockwave as she did. Kate sent out her combat drone and used incinerate on Brianna, causing the woman to stop and fight the drone while she was on fire. Brianna wiped the drone out seconds and threw another shockwave at Kate, who threw a cyro at Brianna.

Brianna was frozen on the spot, so Kate sent out her attack drone again and when Brianna moved again, she fell to the ground but after she had destroyed the drone. Kate walked over to her and used incinerate on her again. When the fire was gone, Brianna tried to stand up but Kate had put her boot on Brianna's chest. Brianna was already burned and had no more fight in her at that point.

"Kate wins!" Miranda announced. "Last up for the one-on-one is Eva and Jen."

"Don't mess with an engineer." Kate told Brianna and helped her up. "Let me help you to the med-bay to fix those burns." she added with a smile. Brianna took her hand.

"Sounds good. Your better then I thought." she admitted. Kate said nothing but helped Brianna to the med-bay. Then she went back to the room.

"We, know. We're up next." Eva and Jen said at the same time when Kate walked through the door. They left without another word and took their places in the arena. Jen started first. She ran and tried the headlock move. It work, Eva didn't know what had happened. Jen flipped Eva over and made her slam into the ground. She moved her arms and grabbed the grenade launcher. She used adrenaline rush and shot grenade after grenade at Eva, who fell on the ground after the last grenade had been fired.

"Get up! You can win, Eva!" Liara screamed. Eva stood up and ran at Jen. She kick the woman in the face and landed a few feet away. She turned and found Jen standing behind her.

"Hello." Jen greeted and hit Eva so hard she went flying. Jen ran over to where Eva had landed and found the woman on her face on the ground.

"Jen wins!" Miranda yelled. "That concludes the first round of fights." she added. "The next round will be soon, just after the Commanders rest and relax. They did a good job." she ended. Jen reached out a hand to help Eva up.

"Come on. Let's go have a drink with the others." she said. Eva took her hand and the two women start to walk out of the arena.


	2. Round 2

I used BSN to get permission to use all these femsheps. All characters are property of Bioware.

How below is set up::: person I got permission from-famshep-LI-class-background)

ADLegend21-Kallen-Miranda-Soldier-Spacer/Ruthless

RynLuna-Kathryn-Liara-Soldier-Earthborn/War hero-Shai-Liara-Vanguard-Colonist/Sole Survivor

LeggyWillow-Evie-Garrus-Vanguard-Earthborn/Ruthless-Kate-None-Engineer-Spacer/Sole Survivor

KommanderKat-Jen-None-Soldier-Earthborn/Sole Survivor-Brianna-None-Vanguard-Spacer/War Hero

Shadow_Soul-Lili-Garrus-Vanguard-Colonist/Ruthless-Athena-None-Soldier-Earthborn/Ruthless

Bourne Endeavor-Keira-Liara-Vanguard-Colonist/Ruthless

Jane Shepard-Jane-Jacob-Soldier-Earthborn/Sole Survivor

Dark Dream-Eva-Liara-Soldier-Earthborn/Sole Survivor

Mr. Vakarian-Madeline-Kaidan-Soldier-Colonist/War hero

ELE08-Rhona-None -Soldier-Earthborn/War hero

Aislin Trist-Moira-Garrus-Engineer-Earthborn/Ruthless-Holly-Thane-Infiltrator-Colonist/War Hero

Round 2

After a couple hours of rest they were all up for round two. Athena made her way back after Chakwas patched her up, even if the doctor said she wasn't ready. She grew up on Earth, being raised in a gang could do that to a person. She limped into the room and over to the bar. She ordered a drink and gulped it down.

Brianna's burns were healed and she was talking with Rhona. Miranda came back into the room.

"Okay, Commanders, round two is going to begin. I need Athena and Kallen to come with me." she explained. Athena stood from the bar and grabbed the cain. She wouldn't lose to this woman. Kallen grabbed the arc projector again and then headed out with Athena and Miranda.

The two women took their places and grabbed a weapon off their back. Athena smirked and took out her mattock. Kallen made her eyes slits and held a shotgun in her hands.

"Begin."Miranda directed. Kallen made the first move. She ran at Athena who moved out of the way of all the blasts. She flipped in front of Kallen and kicked her stomach and hit her in the jaw. She activated her shield boost and body slammed Kallen into a wall. Kallen let out a small groan and turned to grab Athena y the arm. She slammed Athena into a wall and blasted the back of her armor with her shotgun. Athena was boiling. She couldn't loose again. She turned to face Kallen and punched the soldier in the face. She flipped behind Kallen and pushed her into another wall.

Kallen seethed and made her move to put Athena in a headlock.

Athena couldn't move. She clawed at Kallen's hands but her grip didn't loosen. Kallen flung Athena to the ground and slammed on top of her. Athena felt blood fall into her eye and burn it. She groaned and push Kallen off. She stood up and shot at Kallen. But Kallen hit her in the mouth and Athena tasted blood in her mouth. She punched Kallen in the stomach and Kallen coughed out some blood. Athena made another move and kneed Kallen.

"Come on, Kallen! You can win this time!" Miranda encouraged as Kallen doubled over and Athena stomped her boot down on Kallen's back, hard. But Kallen shook her off and grabbed her by the ankle. She ripped Athena off her feet and stood over her. Athena brace herself to have a boot to the face but felt the weight lift as Miranda declared Kallen the winner. Athena seethed and boiled under her pale skin. She had been beaten again. Again! For round 3, she would win. She vowed to win.

"Your good." Kallen admitted and help Athena up. Athena wiped blood from her mouth before coughing more up.

"You too." she replied.

"Send Kathryn and Lili back please." Miranda said while Kallen and Athena walked back to the hallway.

Lili and Kathryn took their places.

"Start!" Miranda directed. Lili made the first move. She charge at Kathryn and flipped over her when she fell over. When Kathryn stood up, Lili delivered a kick to her lower back, making her fall onto her face. Kathryn stood up again and wiped blood off her mouth. She grabbed the pistol from her hip and aimed at Lili. The vanguard took her shotgun and threw shockwaves with a charge after wards. She shot Kathryn in the stomach and the soldier fell over.

"Get up, Kathryn!" Liara screamed from the sideline. Kathryn stood and ran at Lili. She punched the woman in the jaw and Lili fell onto her knees. She stood up and used slam on Kathryn, sending the soldier slamming into the ground. Lili walked over to Kathryn but Kathryn grabbed her leg and pulled her onto the ground. Lili fell backward and Kathryn stood over her.

Lili cursed under her breath and got beck up.

"You can win again, Lili!" she heard Garrus tell her. Lili grabbed at Kathryn's arm to slam her to ground. She got a grip and did so. Kathryn stood again and ran back at Lili, who used her charge attack to send Kathryn flying. Lili ran over as Kathryn got up. Kathryn used the grenade launcher to knock Lili to the ground and then she was over Lili in a moment.

"Kathryn wins again!" Miranda called. Kathryn extended a hand to Lili. Lili took it and got up.

"Damn your good." she said.

"Thanks. You good too." Kathryn smiled.

"Oaky, next is Rhona and Madeline." Miranda said. Lili nodded.

"We'll send them." Kathryn replied.

Rhona stood in her spot, waiting for Madeline to stand in her own. When they were both in their spots, Miranda started the fight. Rhona ran at Madaline, her hands in fists. Madeline dodged the attack and took out her sniper rifle to aim at Rhona. She shot at Rhona's hands but the other woman kept coming at Madeline.

"Come on, Madeline!" Kaidan motivated.

Madeline ran faster at Rhona and hit her but Rhona braced herself and kicked Madeline in the stomach.

"You'll have to do better then throw a punch at me." Rhona hissed and punched Madeline. Madeline went flying and Rhone ran to throw another kick.

"Just getting started." Madeline replied, blocking the kick as she stood up and shot Rhona with her pistol. Rhone missed every shot and managed to get behind Madeline. She kicked her and Madeline fell. She caught herself on her hand and knees. Rhona put her boot on Madeline's back and shoved the woman's head to the ground.

"Rhona wins!" Miranda declared. Rhona helped Madeline get up. Madeline spit rocks and blood out of her mouth. "Now, Keira and Evie." Miranda added as Madeline and Rhona left.

"Evie, Keira, your turn." Madeline informed them as she walked through the door. The two got up and walked out the door to take their places in the arena again.

As soon as Miranda told them to start, Evie ran at Keira. She held her shotgun as she charged at Keira, but Keira did the same. The two smacked into each other, making them both fly backwards.

"Keira!" Liara cried. But Keira got up and brushed it off. Evie got up too, and threw a shockwave at Kiera. Kiera dodged it and charged at Evie. Evie wnet flying and Kiear chased after her.

She pinned Evie in a corner and punched her. Evie fell to the ground.

"Nice try." Kiera said as Evie tried to stand up. "But I'm winning again."

"No, I am." Evie replied and held her shotgun to Kiera's stomach. She shot then kicked her. Evie charged and Kiera fell to the ground.

"Evie, hit her again!" Garrus told her. Evie shockwaved Kiera and put her boot on the fallen woman.

"Evie wins!" Miranda said. Kiera got up and shook Evie's hand.

"Nice one." she said. Evie grinned.

"Now send, Kate and Jen." Miranda added ad the two women began to walk towards the door.

"Kate, Jen. Your turn." Evie told them. Kate and Jen got up and walked out the door.

"I saw what you did to Brianna." Jen commented.

"And?" Kate asked.

"I swear to god, don't you dare do that to me. But like you'll have that chance. I'll beat you first." Jen said. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Sure you will." she laughed. Jen hit her shoulder.

"Come on." she ended, picking up her pace.

They stood on opposite sides and each pulled out a weapon. Jen chose her mattock with cyro ammo while Kate's omni-tool glowed bright orange.

"Begin." Miranda yelled. Jen ran at Kate, who sent her attack drone out. Jen smashed it and punch Kate, then she flipped backward and kicked the engineer. Kate picked herself up and sent Jen an incinerate. Jen flipped out of the way and kept going. She kicked Kate again and dodged the cyro. When Kate sent the drone out again, Jen smashed it with her mattock and ran at Kate. She kept dodging the incinerate and cyro blasts. Then she punched and kicked Kate for her attack with some rounds of her mattock. She head locked Kate and pushed her too the ground.

"Jen wins." Miranda yelled. Jen reached out a hand to help Kate up.

"Holey crap." she said.

"See, I beat you. Let's go get the others. Who's next?" Jen questioned. Miranda looked down at her datapad.

"Brianna and Eva." she replied and looked up.

"Okay." Kate responded then her and Jen walked back to the hallway and back to the room.

When they entered the room, two new women were in there.

"Who are you guys?" Kallen asked.

"Moira." one said.

"And Holly." the other added.

"Great, more people." Lili sighed then hissed in pain and she gripped her left shoulder with her hand.

"Do you need some medi-gel?" Holly asked, turning to Lili.

"That would help." she snarled and groaned.

"Well, Brianna and Eva are up next." Kate interrupted.

"Okay, going." Eva replied. Her and Brianna stood up and left the room.

"Hey Miranda!" Eva yelled when she entered the arena with Brianna. "Some chicks named Moira and Holly are here." she explained. Miranda looked down at her.

"They're late." she muttered. "Thanks, Commander." she added louder. "Well, begin."

Brianna charged at Eva, knocking her over.

"Ugh!" she grunted but stood. She turned around an knocked Brianna to her knees. She pushed herself up and threw a threw a shockwave at Eva. Eva dodged it and used adrenaline rush, taking out her assault rifle and firing it. Brianna moved out of the way and ran at Eva, hitting her under the chin and knocking her down. Eva shook it off and kicked at Brianna. She grabbed Eva by the hair and threw the womans head down onto the ground. Eva got up and ran towards Brianna.

"You can win, Eva!" Liara motivated from where she sat. Eva glanced up to her and smiled. Then focused on Brianna. She kicked her in the stomach and then when Brianna was on the ground, Eva brought her foot down full force onto Brianna's breastplate.

"Eva wins!" Miranda yelled. Brianna got up and shook her head then spit out some blood.

"Your pretty damn good." she said.

"Next send, Holly and Jane please." Miranda requested. Brianna nodded then spit out more blood.

"You got me good, Eva." she said, wiping the blood from her forehead with her forearm. She sighed and then fallowed Eva back to the room.

"Who's next?" Shai asked when they walked in.

"Holly and Jane." Eva replied.

"Okay." Holly said. "Come on Jane." she said. Jane stood from the chair she was in and walked to the door with Holly.

The two took their places. Miranda directed them to start and Holly cloaked. She walked right up in front of Jane and punched her in the face. Jane fell backwards and Holly stepped on her. Jane felt the weight a grabbed her. The cloak fizzled out and Holly fell. Jane got up and walked over to Holly. But Holly cloaked and hit her again, sending her flying. Jane got up just as Holly's cloak fizzled out. Jane ran at her and she fell to her knees, blood dripping from her nose.

"Siha!" Thane called noticing the blood even from far away. Jacob looked at him. "What?" he asked. Jacob sighed and looked at Jane.

Holly stood up and wiped the blood from her face. She used her cloak again and walked over to Jane. She punched Jane so hard and with so much force, Jane flew.

"Go to hell." Jane said, standing up but only to fall on her knees. She coughed up some blood and held herself up on her arms.

"Jane!" Jacob yelled. Jane made her hands into fists and blinked. She tried to stand but failed.

"Holly wins." Miranda declared. Holly walked over to Jane and extended a hand.

"Take my hand. You need to go to the med-bay." Holly said.

"Thanks." Jane choked out and took her hand. Holly pulled her up and put Jane's arm around her neck to give her support. She walked to the door helping Jane.

"I'll send Moira and Shai." Holly told Miranda before disappearing.

"Where's Jane?" Kathryn asked when Holly entered.

"You watched us fight. She took a beating. Shai, Moira. Your up." Holly replied, dropping onto the couch. Moira grabbed the grenade launcher and Shai grabbed the missile launcher. They headed out the door and went to the arena.

"Begin!" Miranda told them, when they were both in place. Moira sent her drone as Shai threw a shockwave. Moira dodged it and threw an incinerate at Shai. Then she ran at her and hit Shai. The vanguard fell down but got up like nothing had happened. Moira used cyro and froze Shai then kicked her and she fell only for the ice to break and Shai to jump up. Shia charged at Moira. But the engineer, took out her grenade launcher and shot at Shai. Shai was knocked to the ground.

"Shai! Get up!" Liara screamed. Shai stood up and charge at Moira, knocking her to the ground after a shotgun blast to the stomach. Moira got up.

"You can beat her Moira!" Garrus motivated her when she stood. Moira sent her drone to attack Shai and then she used incinerate again. She ran at Shai when she was distracted and kick her. She fell and Moira walked over to her. She put her boot on Shai's chest and grinned.

"Moira wins!" Miranda said. Shai got up, and brushed herself off.

"You need to goto the med-bay?" Moira asked.

"I'll be fine. Let's go back to the room and relax." Shai replied.

"Okay, that's the end of round two. Round three will start after the Commanders get some R&R." Miranda told everybody as Shai and Moira left the arena.


	3. Round 3: Part 1

I used BSN to get permission to use all these femsheps. All characters are property of Bioware.

How below is set up::: person I got permission from-famshep-LI-class-background)

ADLegend21-Kallen-Miranda-Soldier-Spacer/Ruthless

RynLuna-Kathryn-Liara-Soldier-Earthborn/War hero-Shai-Liara-Vanguard-Colonist/Sole Survivor

LeggyWillow-Evie-Garrus-Vanguard-Earthborn/Ruthless-Kate-None-Engineer-Spacer/Sole Survivor

KommanderKat-Jen-None-Soldier-Earthborn/Sole Survivor-Brianna-None-Vanguard-Spacer/War Hero

Shadow_Soul-Lili-Garrus-Vanguard-Colonist/Ruthless-Athena-None-Soldier-Earthborn/Ruthless

Bourne Endeavor-Keira-Liara-Vanguard-Colonist/Ruthless

Jane Shepard-Jane-Jacob-Soldier-Earthborn/Sole Survivor

Dark Dream-Eva-Liara-Soldier-Earthborn/Sole Survivor

Mr. Vakarian-Madeline-Kaidan-Soldier-Colonist/War hero

ELE08-Rhona-None -Soldier-Earthborn/War hero

Aislin Trist-Moira-Garrus-Engineer-Earthborn/Ruthless-Holly-Thane-Infiltrator-Colonist/War Hero

Blze001-Damara-Liara-Infiltrator-Colonist/War hero

JamieCOTC-Urania Jane (UJ)-Liara-Vanguard-Colonist Sole Survivor

-x-x-x-

Jane walked back to the room and fell on the couch. Chakwas had done about everything and told her not to go back and rest for a bit still, like she had. She was fine and ready to fight again.

Miranda walked into the room again.

"Athena and Kiera." she said. "Your first up." she added. The two grabbed heavy weapons off the table and fallowed Miranda.

-x-x-x-

"Begin." Miranda yelled. Athena ran at her, she used shield boost and shot at Kiera with her mattock. Athena ran up and kicked her before jumping away. Kiera landed on her back and jumped up. She took the shotgun off her back. She used stasis on Athena and ran to get in some attacks. As soon as the stasis wore off, Athena got the cain off her back. She charged it up and shot Kiera.

Kiera sailed backward and into a wall. She fell onto the ground and got on her hands and knees. Blood dripped from her mouth but she got up and wiped it off. She charged at Athena as the other woman took out her mattock and started to shoot. Athena was dodging attacks as well as making hits to Kiera. She was almost untouchable. Kiera used shockwave to confuse Athena, but she failed. The soldier got out of the way and ran toward her. She delivered a punch to the face and a kick to the stomach. Kiera fell and stood up.

"You can beat her, Kiera!" Liara motivated. Kiera charged again. Athena moved out of the way and put Kiera in a head lock. Then she let go and kicked her in the back. Sending Kiera to the ground. Athena put her boot on Kira's back. She had won. But Kira rolled over and pulled Athena down. Athena manged to get up and Kiera did too. Kiera hit her in the face not a moment after they had gotten off the ground. Athena dropped to the ground and pulled Kiera down too. She stood up before her and claimed victory. Now, she had won.

"The winner is Athena." Miranda declared. Athena wiped the blood from her face a spit out some blood too. Then she helped Kiera up.

"Nice work." Kiera said. Athena looked her up and down and.

"You too." she managed to choke the words out. Athena spat out some more blood as she headed for the door. She thought about Earth. Fighting for sport, she like it, but it was too much like her past. That brought back thoughts of her promises to Isis and Ares. She blinked her eyes so tears wouldn't fall onto her face. She didn't go to the room, she found a smaller room and opened the door. A bar. She went in and sat down to drink. This was one of the only was she ever found comfort.

Kiera looked at Miranda. The woman had come down to walk back with her.

The door hissed open. Again new people were there.

"Why are so many of you late?" Miranda raged.

"Give them a break." Lili commented.

"So, Commanders. I need Holly and Damara." Miranda explained. Lili looked at her.

"Who is Damara?" she asked. One of the newer women piped up.

"Me." she said. The other woman opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm UJ." she added. Damara and Holly grabbed a heavy weapon each and fallowed Miranda.

-x-x-x-

"Begin!" Miranda directed. Damara cloaked and Holly did the same. But Damara's fizzled out sooner then Holly's and Holly took this to her advantage. She ran at Damara and hit her in the jaw. Damara flipped backward and landed on her feet. She could see Holly and recloaked herself. She ran at Holly and manged t knock her off her feet. She kicked her and Holly fell onto her knees as Damara took her hand and smashed her head into the ground. Holly tried to get up but Damara put her boot on her back. Holly managed to flip out and pull Damara down. She pulled herself up and took the sniper off her back, she put it down on Damara and unloaded a couple rounds from her pistol to dent the woman's armor. Damara pulled the sniper and unbalanced Holly. She took out her own pistol and shot an inch from Holly's head.

"Damara! Watch out!" Liara warned. Damara looked down as Holly hit her on the leg to push her down.

"Cloak, Siha." Thane suggested. Damara shot Holly's cloak and spark flew.

"Aw, your cloak is broken." Damara hissed. Holly ran at her and punched her. Damara dodged it and hit back, making Holly tumble backward. She claimed victory by making hitting Holly and Holly coughed up blood.

"Damara wins." Miranda declared.

"Here, are you okay?" Damara asked, extending a hand. Holly took it.

"Yes." she coughed. Holly looked up into the stands. "Tali, Kasumi!" she called. "I need one of you

guys to help me fix my cloak." she added. The two women jumped up and walked toward the stairs to Holly.

"Of course Commander." Tali replied. Kasumi just smiled.

"Shep, if I said no then I'd be dead. Well that is if I said no to mythology Shep." Kasumi laughed. Damara walked off while Holly, Tali and Kasumi went up to the stands to finish fixing the broken cloak.

"Send Lili and UJ back, commander." Miranda requested. Damara grunted in reply and kept walking.

-x-x-x-

She entered and dropped onto the couch.

"Lili and UJ, Holly is getting her cloak fixed by Kasumi and Tali." Damara said. Lili and UJ grabbed their heavy weapons and walked out.

-x-x-x-

Lili charged at UJ and knocked her back. She smirked but UJ got back up and used the cain to fire at Lili. The blast knocked her off her feet, UJ took this to her own advantage and walked over to Lili. She punched in the mouth. Lili coughed up blood and punched UJ back, blood drip off both their faces. Lili got out of her grip and took the grenade launcher off her back. She fire a couple then sent a few shockwaves UJ's way. UJ dodged them all and sent shockwaves back then charged. Lili charged at the same moment. They were both knocked backwards, UJ wiped the blood from her lip and Lili spat some out of her mouth.

"UJ, you can win!" Liara motivated.

"Blueberry." UJ whispered and ran at Lili. Lili dodged the punch and kicked UJ in the jaw.

"Lili!" Garrus yelled her name. Lili smiled but wiped it off her face as soon as she could before running at UJ and shot her with more grenades.

"You'll have to do better then that." Lili snarled. UJ smirked.

"I'm just getting started." UJ hissed back, dodging the grenades and charging at Lili. Lili was knocked onto her back and she got up but fell onto her knees. She spit out some more blood and got to her feet. She hit UJ, biotics surrounding her fist. UJ fell backwards and Lili pulled her up by the wrist. She slammed her into one of the walls and biotic body slammed her. UJ stood and kicked Lili in the chest, she fell onto her back and UJ put one of her heavy boots on Lili's chest plate.

"UJ is the winner." Miranda called. UJ held a hand to Lili and the Lili took the hand and stood up. She shook her head and looked left. She spat out even more blood then smirked at UJ.

"Your better then you look." she said.

"I could day the same." UJ replied and looked up to Miranda. "Who's next?"

"Kallen and Moira." Miranda told them. Lili and UJ started to walk back.

-x-x-x-

The door opened and Lili walked in first.

"Kallen and Moira you guys are- what did you people do?" she asked. Athena and Holly were back but Kallen was holding the arc projector and Athena was holding the blackstorm.

"Athena was insulting the crew." Kate explained.

"She's way drunk, but Kallen won't listen after she said something about Miranda." Evie added.

"W-wait. Did she insult Liara?" UJ asked.

"I'd like to know who she insulted and what she said before I choose somebody's side." Lili snapped.

"Just random people and random things, again she's drunk and she's Athena." Evie responded.

"Okay, just calm down. I'm sure there is a way to settle this." Lili told them.

"Not after what she said." Kallen hissed.

"I don't care! You are over reacting and it's your turn to fight!" Lili spat. "You will get over the shit she said and just deal. Kellen and Moira your up. Now get out there and fight!" she added in a snarl. Kallen hissed and walked out. Moira took the cain from UJ and fallowed. Lili flipped the couch upright and sat down.

"Nice, I didn't mean any of it anyway. Thing is, I just wanted to know what makes her tick." Athena said.

"Listen, insult anybody else and I'm not helping. Insult the people I like and there will be hell to pay." Lili answered.

"Fine, whatever." Athena told her and walked away.

-x-x-x-

Moira made the first move and used cyro. Then she sent her drone out when the ice melted. Kallen crushed the drone with the arc projector and ran at Moira. She hit Moira and flipped to dodge any other attacks, then fired some shots from the arc projector and Moira went flying.

Moira growled and got up, sending her drone and flying forward. She hit Kallen in the jaw with an incinerate, then froze her again and knocked her down, shattering the ice. Kallen stood to her feet and grabbed Moira by the wrist, swinging her around then smacking her into a wall. Kallen let go, letting Moira fly feet in the air.

"Son of a..." Moira cursed but it was cut short as she dodged more shots from the arc projector.

"Fuck." Kallen cussed, throwing the arc projector aside and taking out her assault rifle. She emptied a couple thermal clips at Moira but missed all but one. Then Moira flipped behind her, putting her in a headlock, when she let go, she kick Moira in the lower back and Kallen fell onto her face. Moira stomped her boot down onto Kallen's shoulder blades, lifting her hands.

"Moira wins." Miranda said. Moira moved her foot and Kallen got up.

"Sh*t, I lost."

"Better luck next time."

"Miranda, who's next?" Kallen called. Miranda looked down at her datapad.

"Jane and Shai." the woman mumbled.

"Right." Kallen replied, walking off.

-x-x-x-

Jane and Shai took their places, each holding a weapon of choice. Miranda told them to begin and they did, running at one another. Jane had the first blow, hitting Shai in the jaw with her mattock then kicking her.

"Shai," Liara called.

"Jane, hit her again." Jacob suggested. Miranda shot a glare his way.

"No coaching!" she hissed then turned back to the fight.

Shai pushed herself up and dodged the other attacks then delivered some of her own. Jane hit the ground and cussed under her breath. Shai hit the soldier and made her hit the ground with a heavy thud. Jane staggered up and kicked Shai's jaw then took out her shotgun. Jane blew round after round into Shai's armor. The vanguard stood and charged, knocking Jane to the ground. She took out her own shotgun, put a boot on Jane's chest. She fired some rounds into her armor.

"That was quick, but Shai wins!" Miranda declared. "Since people keep showing up at random, I'm coming back with you." she added.

"Alright," Jane managed through gritted teeth. She wiped the blood from her face and walked with Miranda and Shai.

-x-x-x-

"Okay, I need...what the hell did you do!" Miranda gasped.

"Er...nothing." Lili lied.

"Athena started making jokes about her boyfriend." Kallen explained with a sigh. "See, now I know how I acted when she brought up you, Miri."

"What did she...she insulted me?" Miranda asked.

"Yup, and now Garrus. So I say, I want to fight." Lili hissed.

"I did nothing!" Athena argued.

"I'll blow you to hell and back, bitch." Lili snarled in reply, using her biotics to pick up the woman and slam her into the wall.

"No, no fighting here. One round can be for you two, so you can sort this shit out." Miranda told them.

"Fine, but I want to fight her, katanas in hand." Lili responded, letting the soldier go.

"Good, now why don't you guys take a short break. Round three part two can happen later." Miranda suggested. The gathered woman either sighed or nodded. "Alright then, I'll come get you when we're ready once more."


End file.
